Water
by Nonneke
Summary: Doug Phillips and Tony Newman get caught in a storm.
1. Chapter 1

Note: In the night of January 31 – February 1 1953 many dikes in the Dutch provinces of Zeeland, Zuid-Holland and Noord-Braban

Note: In the night of January 31 – February 1 1953 many dikes in the Dutch provinces of Zeeland, Zuid-Holland and Noord-Brabant proved not to be resistant to the combination of a high spring tide and a severe European windstorm. large areas of country completely flooded with water killing 1,835 people in the Netherlands. This story takes place during this North Sea storm and with the exception of the time tunnel characters (who are of course not mine) and the Island Tholen (which did exist, it is a peninsula now) I have made up the story. So any resemblance you think you see with actual people or places, is coincidence.

_Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project - The Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly towards a new, fantastic adventure somewhere along the infinite corridors of time..._

It seemed an endless journey but finally the blinding colours of the time maze disappeared. The time travellers had landed and got on their feet immediately.

They had landed on a hill and before them a sandy beach and endless water stretched out.

"I wonder what sea that is" Tony said.

Doug shrugged. He looked around then pointed towards the farmhouse and the small harbour they could see.

"Looks like we're in Europe"

Tony nodded "leaves the question: at which time?"

Another shrug. "I don't know. Let's go find out."

When they reached the small harbour, they looked at the boats. Suddenly their path was blocked by a much exited boy. The boy started to talk, pointing to one of the boats. Finally he stopped talking now looking expectantly at Tony and Doug.

The two men shared an amused look.

"I'm sorry, we don't understand." Doug said friendly.

"You're British?" a voice asked.

Tony shook his head negatively. "No. American"

"American?"

Doug smiled friendly. "I am Doug Phillips, this is Tony Newman. We're travellers."

"My name is Jelle van Veen. This exited boy is my son Gert. How come you ended up in this lovely village?"

"We're sort of lost."

"Sort of lost? That's interesting. When I get lost, I usually get totally lost, never a little." Jelle laughed. "Do you have a place to spend the night?"

"No we don't. We just arrived."

"Well, you can stay with us, my wife won't mind." Jelle said. He looked at Gert who was still jumping around very excitedly. "Although that would mean, you will have to admire our new yawl first."

After a thorough tour of the yawl by Gert, the time travellers followed Jelle and his son to a farmhouse on the dike where Jelle introduced them to his wife Mieke who did not mind the visitors.

After a pleasant lunch it was Doug who asked the question.

"Where exactly are we? We have travelled a lot lately and I'm not even sure in which country we are."

Jelle and Mieke laughed. It was Gert who answered. "You are in Holland on the Island Tholen."

Doug smiled. "Can you tell me what date it is?"

Proudly Gert nodded. "Yes sir, it is January 30th 1953."


	2. Chapter 2 saturday

Chapter 2: Saturday

In the time tunnel the scientists were trying to find out where and when Doug and Tony had landed

In the time tunnel the scientists were trying to find out where and when Doug and Tony had landed. Everyone was busy and the mood wasn't too good.

"No, not again!" Ray said angrily.

All looked in his direction.

Ray pointed at the screen which had gone blank. Again. "I don't know what's wrong with the damn thing, but the power's dropped again. There's no way we're going to get an accurate fix this way."

The general turned his attention to Ann. "what is causing these power drops?"

Ann shrugged. "Unknown, general. There is no apparent reason."

"That is not good enough. I want to know where and when Tony and Doug are so we can bring them back and I want it soon."

Ray shook his head. "that won't happen." he muttered and louder he said. "I see only one solution. We must shut down and restart."

"No. we can't! We might loose Doug and Tony for ever if we shut the time tunnel down."

But Ann, we can't do anything now either and we've tried everything else." Ray tried to reason with her.

Ann shook her head. "No. it is too dangerous."

General Kirk looked thoughtfully at Ray. "Perhaps we don't have to shut down everything. The problems seem to occur in these consoles. What if we restart these?"

Ray nodded. "That might work."

Reluctantly Ann agreed. She didn't like it, but she couldn't think of anything else either.

She looked at Ray. "All right. Let's get to work."

* * *

Mieke had made improvised, but very comfortable beds in the attic.

"I will sleep like a baby tonight." Tony said.

Doug smiled, but didn't answer.

They where silent for a while.

1953. Close, but not good enough. Tony suddenly said. He sighed before adding "well, at least, we didn't land in the middle of a war or something."

"Yeah,it is a welcome change." Doug grinned. "I do hope how ever, that the General brings us home this time."

Tony nodded. "Sure, but in the meantime we will relax a bit. I don't know about you, but I am in desperate need of a relaxed holiday."

"I agree." Doug smiled. "Good night Tony."

"Good night Doug."

* * *

The entire night everyone had worked hard to check everything before they could bring the power back on. Nobody wanted an other failure.

Finally the general gave the order to switch on the power and restart the shut down consoles.

Please let it work. Ann thought. She took in a deep breath of air to compose herself.

Power came back on. Lights started flashing. They knew it would take a little while for the consoles to restart and every one watched impatiently.

"Everything seems to be working properly. I'm getting a fix. Doug and Tony are in Europe, some time in this century." Ann stated excitedly.

Ray added "they are in the Netherlands on the Island named Tholen. The date is….oh no."

"What is it?" General Kirk asked alarmed.

"The date is January 31st 1953."

Ann looked puzzled. "What's so bad about that? After all, it is only a ten year gap. If anything it makes it easier for us to bring them home safely."

"not unless we manage to do so with in the next 12 hours."

"Why?"

"The night of January 31st and February 1st 1953 a north sea storm flooded large parts of west Netherlands. I don't know about the island Tony and Doug are on, but since they are in the south west, I fear…" Ray didn't finish his sentence.

"Ann we need all the information on this storm and the areas flooded."

"Yes sir."

"Ray, I don't care how you do it, but I want enough power to get those two out of there before the storm begins."

* * *

It was young Gert who came to wake the time travellers up. He brought a jug filled with fresh water, a wash hand basin and towels.

After they freshened up, Doug and Tony joined the family for breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Jelle asked.

It was Gert who answered. "Daddy says I can feed the chicken. I can show you how to do it and we must also collect the eggs. You can watch and I will teach you. It will be fun! Please?" Gert looked expectantly from Doug to Tony.

Tony laughed. "Sure, I'd love to help you."

"All right!" Gert cheered.

"Come! The chicken shed is over there." Gert pointed. He was very exited that the visitors would come and help him today. Tony and Doug shared an amused look. The liked the boy's enthusiasm. Gert put on his dungaree and wooden shoes before stepping outside.

Doug looked around. Even though it was somewhat clouded, it was nice outside. Clearly he could see a church tower rise above the village in the polder. Doug pointed towards it. Tony laughed. "Playing tourist, are you?" he teased.

Jelle joined them. "That's the tower of the village's 14th century Dutch reformed church." he said. "You should take a look in the village. The historical town hall is worth a visit too."

"Look." Gert said after he had let the chickens out of their night shed into the coop. "you must give this poultry food like this." He made noises and scattered the food. "You try it." Tony smiled and copied what Gert had shown him. Get laughed. "let me show you again."

After he fed the chickens, Gert refreshed the water.

"Now we must collect the eggs." Gert gave Tony a basket.

"You must be careful not to break the eggs and put them in the basket."

Tony smiled and helped Gert collect the eggs. He smiled even wider when Gert made him a compliment.

"That boy will be an excellent farmer." Doug observed.

Jelle laughed. "I am afraid that the sea got his attention more than the animals on the farm. Gert likes helping me, but he loves getting on the yawl and sail away. Maybe he'll grow up being a mussel fisher."

"Look daddy, we've collected all the eggs." Gert said when he and Tony joined them.

"Well done, Gert." Jelle smiled at his son.

"And I have showed Tony the proper way to feed the chickens." Gert added proudly. Jelle and Doug laughed when Tony seriously nodded.

Jelle was bringing the horses to the meadow, with Gert's help and Tony and Doug walked along the dike towards the little harbour.

A soft breeze blew in from the sea moving the branches of the many elm-trees that grew here. Tony stood still and watched over the water. The sky seemed to touch the water at the horizon, merging their colours to one endless stretch of grey and blue.

They descended and followed a rural road with poplar trees on either side towards the village.

"There are many farms and meadows here." Tony observed. Doug nodded. "Jelle tolled me that farming; North Sea fishing and mussel fishing are the main activities here."

Doug and Tony walked to the wooden mill they had seen from far. It was built on the rampart. The vanes turning in the wind. The miller greeted them. He explained that this was a rampart corn mill. He offered to give them a small tour of the mill which Tony and Doug accepted.

After that, they followed their way into the village. They walked along the small alleyways admiring the houses. Some of them seemed to be build long ago.

The church they had seen from Jelle's farm was simply huge. The white bell tower seemed to scrape the sky, clouds where bumping into the tower, so hiding the top for a few seconds at the time.

When Doug and Tony walked towards the harbour, the wind started to pick up.

"I do hope this is not going to be a real storm." Tony said

"These people lived by the sea a long time. It will be all right." Doug answered.

Tony looked around. The people they met underway did not seem to worry. Well he wasn't used to the sea; he was probably worrying over nothing.

It got colder and grey so they decided to go back to the farm. The wind kept blowing and made walking over the dike less fun than it had been earlier.

Jelle and Mieke saw them come back. They laughed. "it is just a little wind, gentlemen. Not even a real storm." Jelle teased.

* * *

Ann's face was grim when she read the information she had gathered. She turned her attention to general Kirk.

"Sir, we must get Doug and Tony out of there. The Island they're on is going to be one of the heaviest flooded parts."

"Ray?"

a negative headshake. "I'm sorry sir, there just isn't enough power to try a transfer. All we can do now is watch and wait until we have enough energy and pray that it won't take too long."


	3. Chapter 3 water

Dezarae: thank you so much for your tips and advice!

* * *

The radio gave warnings of a storm near Scotland that would reach the mainland at night

In a fairly short time, the wind intensity had increased dramatically. In the afternoon the KNMI, by radio, gave warnings the storm near Scotland would shift toward the south east, and people should take their precautions, but it was, according to many, a storm like all other previous storms and therefore no reason for panic.

Tony and Doug shared an uncomfortable look, but Jelle and Mieke didn't seem to worry too much.

"It will be all right" Jelle tried to comfort the time travellers. "We've had storms before; this one won't be any different."

"Besides, the dikes where completely strengthened and heightened in 1903 and they are guarded." Mieke added.

"You see, gentlemen, no need to worry."

Even though Doug thought it was encouraging that neither Mieke or Jelle seemed to worry, he kept hearing the winds tear and tug at the old farm. A look at his friend revealed the same unease.

Gert like his parents, didn't seem to worry; in fact, he didn't even seem to notice the squalls that pulled at the farmhouse. Instead he made up many silly games to play and by doing so, effectively diverting Tony and Doug's minds from the storm.

When Mieke put her son to bed, the aforementioned diversion was gone and both Tony and Doug started to worry again. At 22:15 Jelle went to check on the farm's animals. He came back half an hour later, only to leave again, saying he was going to the dike.

Doug and Tony decided to join him. When they stepped outside, the wind sounded ominous and tried to sweep them off their feet.

"Is this a normal level for high tide?" Doug asked concerned, looking down, where the furious waves were fighting each other to see who could get over the dike's top first., the droplets soaking the three men in no time..

Jelle looked at Doug and shook his head. "This is the low tide." He shouted over the hauling winds.

"If this is low tide, we're in for a laugh tonight." Tony said uncomfortably. Jelle nodded grimly.

By now more people had joined them on the dike.

"Things are looking pretty bad" the dike inspector said. "I fear that some of the dikes may not hold, we better start waking the people up." The other men nodded in agreement.

Tony looked at his friend. "So much for our relaxed holiday, huh?"

Doug managed a small smile "we'll be all right."

The dike inspector divided the volunteers into groups and distributed commands. Tony and Doug walked along with Jelle to wake people up and warn them of the approaching danger. Others hurried down to the city, and some stayed and monitored the dikes.

The water levels kept rising and winds increasing and soon everyone was soaking wet and cold. The puffs of wind made it very difficult to stay on their feet. Even though everyone stumbled more than once, there was no time to waste so they just got back to their feet to continue their mission as human alarm clock.

They managed to make their way to the little harbour. Here too were people awake and trying to get the ropes, which held the yawls and other boats in place, loosened up a bit, so the ropes didn't get to tight, since this would mean the yawl might be drawn under water or the rope might even break.

Jelle started helping the men, after sending the women and children away to Visscher's house high on the dike, where they would be safer. "Visscher has plenty space and he won't mind" He said, sending Tony and another man to escort the women and children to the house.

"Wouldn't it be better for all of us, to get to higher grounds, instead of trying to safe these boats?" Doug asked Jelle.

"Maybe but you must understand, these boats often provide a family's income. No boat, no money." Jelle looked at Doug, "if you wish, you can join your friend and stay at Visscher's." Doug shook his head. "I'll help"

The men were all wet, cold and tired of the hard work, when all of a sudden water level fell. Astonished the men looked around. "What's going on?"

"We've won! The water is dropping, that's what!" one of them cheered.

The men laughed. "Well, let's secure the last boats, and then we'll join the others at Visscher's. I hope he has the fire going and loads of brandy ready." Jelle said, the others laughed.

Soon the men where all on the dike on their way to Visscher's house. They where convinced the storm had reached its high peek and even though it was quite cumbersome to stay on their feet, the men where in a good mood, when suddenly part of the dike collapsed just meters away from them. The dike simply couldn't resist the shaving of the water any longer and gave way.

The cheering waves rolled over the dike, through the hole, flooding the polder and rushing towards the village.

'_Obviously the danger is not yet over.'_ Doug thought.

Then a wall of seething water rose up and thundered over the land with raging speed, destroying everything in its path. With horror, Doug watched Visscher's house, where many had taken shelter from the storm, collapse and destroyed by the raging waves.

For a moment Doug stood frozen, and then he started to run towards the remnants of the house. He was stopped by Jelle who grabbed his arm. "There's nothing we can do to help, we must safe ourselves."

"No, Tony is there, I must…"

Doug managed to free himself from Jelle's grasp and started to run. He stopped before the hole in the dike, wandering how he could get across it when another furious wave swept him off of his feet. The water dragged him down towards the polder. Doug went under a few times and it took all of his swimming skills and strength before he managed to grab hold of a tree and climb onto a sturdy lump where he laid his body across the branch, holding on tight.

* * *

Finally day light came and Doug looked around. Water, everywhere he looked was water. He saw a few tree tops and a roof of a house which had not been completely devastated; large part of the town was destroyed and flooded. At the far end some buildings had survived. He could see some roofs and the church tower rising above the water, debris from destroyed houses floated by.

Hours went by, Doug didn't know how long he had sat there, he only knew he was tired, numb with cold and he hurt all over his body. It took all of his will power not to let go of the tree

When he saw a boat, filled with people, Doug didn't have the energy to make them notice him and he feared the boat would sail right by him. Doug sighed, wandering if it would be really so bad, to simply let go. He was cold and tired and felt he would not be able to hold on much longer. He looked up when someone shouted something to him. He didn't understand what was said, but at least they knew he was out there and with renewed energy he held on to the tree, waiting for some one to get him.

It took another hour before the boat came back and he was rescued from the tree. The boat sailed to the village where in the east side some buildings had survived the storm. On the way they managed to pick up two more survivors, but they also saw quite a few bodies which made even the toughest men silent.

At the town's elementary school the rescued could dry and warm themselves. Blankets where issued and the wounded were taken care of.

Every room was filled with people, from whom many were looking for relatives and friends. Doug was taken to a room where he was given dry clothes and gratefully he accepted warm soup.

Finally warm again, he looked around. He was astonished by the spirit of these people. Surely many had lost their houses, relatives or friends in this storm and they had to rebuild everything but even though there was a lot of grief here, Doug also detected strong will to survive, pride and the good spirit to help one another in this common fight against the water.

* * *

General Kirk was pacing restlessly, after every turn he stopped to take a look at Ray and Ann who were working hard to get the tunnel in properly working order again.

"We have enough power for visual contact" Ray suddenly said.

All attention was immediately drawn to the screen and sure enough the screen, which had been silent for many hours, came to life.

The first thing they saw was the water and all the damage it had done.

Everyone gasped.

"Where are Doug and Tony?" general Kirk managed.

"There." Ann pointed to the screen. "It's Doug, but where's Tony?"

They watched Doug in his search for his friend.

"Ray, as soon as we have them both together I want enough power to get them both out."

"Yes, general" Ray answered. "_I just hope we'll get them both out of there alive."_

* * *

When Tony woke up; he was stiff and his head throbbed. For a minute he didn't know where he was, and then the memory came back.

He had helped escort the women and children to a house on the dike, where farmer Visscher and his wife had welcomed them without question. They ensured warm milk for the children and brandy and hot coffee for the adults.

After Tony had warmed up he wanted to go back outside to see how Doug and the others were doing.

He opened the door when a strange sound reached his ear, before he could turn around, the house shook and Tony was swept of his feet by the raging water. He couldn't hold on and was washed away by the wave. Desperately Tony tried to keep his head above the water and grab hold onto something, but all he could see was water.

In no time Tony lost all sense of direction and time. He was getting cold and tired. Finally he managed to grab a large piece of wood that floated by and with his last reserve he rested his upper body on it. Tony lowered his head, he had to rest, but he knew he couldn't close his eyes for that would probably mean he would fall asleep and let go of the wood, which was the only thing that kept him from drowning. The last thing he remembered was hearing voices and hands grabbing him. He was pulled into a boat where he lost consciousness.

Tony got up to his feet in order to search for his friend who he hoped made it to the shelter too.


	4. Chapter 4 reunited

Doug walked around looking for his friend. Every hall was filled with people. They were sitting on chairs, on mattresses or pillows and even on the bare floor. The furniture in the school was moved aside to create more space.

Some halls were used to aid the wounded people. Doctors, nurses and volunteers were busy helping them as well as they could. Others provided warm blankets, dry clothes and hot drinks. The picture of a beehive came to Doug's mind, everyone seemed to be busy.

Doug wandered through all the rooms, often stopping to help someone and asking if they had seen Tony.

His admiration for these people only grew: even after all the horror this storm had caused they almost stubbornly refused to let down their spirit.

Doug was going through the halls for a second time when he found his path blocked by a little girl sitting on the floor looking up at him with big blue eyes. "Where's your mother?" Doug asked friendly. The girl did not answer, but she stretched her little arms out to him.

Immediately, Doug lifted the little girl on his arm. He started walking again, this time in search for some one who knew this kid. Doug hoped he could find the girls parents.

* * *

Tony looked around obviously this place was used as a shelter. He saw whole families, the children wrapped up in blankets trying to get some sleep while others were running around playing games until their parents tolled them to calm down. Another look and Tony thought he knew where he was: in the old town hall he and Doug had admired earlier when they were playing tourist.

Tony turned around when he heard a familiar voice call his name. It was Jelle. "Am I glad to see you, are you all right?" Jelle asked while approaching with Mieke and Gert following closely behind.

Tony did not answer, but asked instead. "Have you seen Doug?" Jelle's smile faded and he shared an uncomfortable look with Mieke.

"Doug was with you, where is he now?" Tony demanded.

"When the dike gave way, Doug tried to run to you, the last I saw, he was swept away by the waves, I fear…" Jelle hesitated to finish the sentence.

Tony shook his head when Jelle added "Most of the people who were at the harbour or at Visscher's are here at the shelter. No one has seen Doug." Jelle put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, I'm sorry, but there is a chance Doug did not make it."

Tony stepped back and shook his head vigorously. "Don't say that. I will not believe that he's dead." He spat out.

* * *

As Doug kept wandering restlessly through the halls, the little girl fell asleep in his arms. Doug had asked several people whether they knew her until finally he found someone who thought that she saw the girl's mother at the main hall in this the shelter.

Doug immediately walked to the main hall when suddenly a voice cried out: "Lisa!" the girl opened her eyes. She looked at the fast approaching woman than smiled at Doug. "That is my mama!"

Relieved Doug handed Lisa to her mother.

"Thank you mister, thank you" the woman smiled.

"Glad I could help." Doug answered.

When the woman turned away, taking Lisa with her, Doug stopped her by asking: "Miss? I am looking for my friend; he was at Vischerr's farm when…"

The woman turned back, a sympathetic smile on her face, "I am sorry, I haven't seen any one who was there, but this school is not the only place used for shelter, so don't give up hope yet,." she answered friendly and put a hand on his arm. "You brought my Lisa back and they are still bringing rescued people in. Have some faith."

Doug slowly nodded and watched the mother walk away with Lisa happily on her arm. Lisa turned her head and gave a cheerful wave which Doug managed to return. He watched Lisa and her mother disappear into another hall before turning around to resume his search for Tony. The woman was right: there were still people coming in who had spend the night on a roof, in a tree, or in one of the half destroyed houses. One of them could be his friend.

* * *

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," a voice interrupted. "I heard you are looking for someone. Am I correct in assuming that your friend isn't Dutch?"

Tony nodded, almost afraid to let his hopes up.

The man smiled then continued "I just came from the elementary school, which is also used as a shelter and there is an American there who is looking for his friend."

"That must be Doug!!" Tony exclaimed turning to Jelle and Mieke. "You see? He is a life!"

The man smiled. "I'll take you there, so you can see for your self."

Mieke smiled "you go now; Doug will be as worried about you as you were about him"

Tony nodded and followed the man who brought him to the elementary school.

* * *

Doug didn't know how long he had wandered through the building. How many times had he searched all the halls? 4 times or maybe 5? He had looked at all the faces, asked many people about his friend, but no one had seen Tony after they had separated at the harbour.

Now he was standing here with his back rested against a wall, he was tired, he finally just had to rest and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to face the possibility that Tony did not make it. Slowly he slid down the wall onto the floor where he pulled up his knees and rested his head thereon.

For a while he just sat there feeling miserably but then finally exhaustion kicked in and Doug stretched down on the floor where he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Tony thanked the man for showing him the way to the elementary school and quickly went inside. He walked through the halls, looking at all the faces, finally he saw his friend in a corner lying on the floor. Tony closed his eyes a brief moment in relief before rushing towards his friend.

Smiling, Tony lowered himself next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Doug?"

Slowly Doug opened his eyes, he looked around, not sure where he was or what it was that had woken him up.

When he saw Tony he sat up abruptly and a wide smile carved his face.

Doug grabbed his friend's hands as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Tony, you made it, I thought…"

"I'm all right Doug." Tony interrupted smiling.

* * *

General Kirk, who had been watching the screen like a hawk, now sight with relief at the sight of the two time travellers being together again.

"They're together" Ann exclaimed happily. Ray laughed and checked the console.

"Ray, do we have enough power for a transfer?" general Kirk demanded impatiently.

"Not yet, sir, but we will have enough power for a transfer in about 15 minutes."

"All right, Ann, start the count down. Let's bring them home this time." General Kirk said.

Ray and Ann shared a happy look than nodded and got to work.

For the first time in many hours, General Kirk felt like singing. Nothing could ruin his good mood now. Doug and Tony survived the storm, they were together and there was only a 10-year time gap to close, which meant, they had a good chance of getting them both home.

* * *

Doug pointed to Tony's forehead where a large cut and some bruising were visible. "I guess you've had a rough night?"

Tony shrugged "Didn't we all?"

Doug nodded. "It's been a crazy night. When the water level fell, everyone thought the danger was over, but it was just the beginning. We were on our way to the farm when…" Doug stopped and looked at Tony. "I completely forgot about Jelle and his family. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, they are at another shelter, they're all fine."

"I 'm glad to hear that"

Doug and Tony sat silently for a while, they were just happy that they both made it through this storm all right, when suddenly the world started to spin and a myriad of colours appeared before their eyes.

'_Here we go again, let it be home this time...'_ was Tony's last thought before the strange and familiar sensation of at the same time falling and flying took over.

_Fin._


End file.
